


Meeting Those You Didn't Know You'd Need.

by Jaiden_Writes_Things_Sometimes



Category: DnD - Fandom
Genre: Graphic Violence later on, I have no idea what I'm doing, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Male drow characters, Rating May Change, a sort of cohesive story about a friend and I's characters., but they're cute sometimes, honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaiden_Writes_Things_Sometimes/pseuds/Jaiden_Writes_Things_Sometimes
Summary: Spirlyn is a death cleric, and a drow, he's not exactly a 'good guy'. Whereas Elias is a sweet guy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: slight racism from a dwarf, I mean, I guess if you count what they say as racism...

Spirlyn sat in the inn, and watched the other patrons drank or ate at their tables. His pale blue eyes flittered from face to face.

His party has abandoned him again, and this time, it was entirely his fault. He shouldn't have shown them his true nature, and now he was moreso short on coin.

So instead of taking another job, he sat at a table in the far corner of the inn and watched to see if he could weasel his way into some poor unfortunate souls room, at least for the night.

"Are ya gon' buy somethin', stranger?" A burly dwarf seated themself at his table.

"Alas, I would, but my party seemingly left me without my share of our rewards. I won't stay much longer." Spir replied, his words slightly slurring together, as common wasn't his first, nor second language.

"Oh? Why don' Ah buy ya a drink?" They gave him a large smile under their neatly braided and heavy beard.

"I could not accept it. I am a cleric of faith you see." He lied easily. He was in fact a cleric, but not the good kind.

"Food perhaps then?" The dwarf tried again.

"I would appreciate it, although you would not have to." The light painted drow smiled and looked restlessly with his powder blue eyes.

"Yer eyes...they look off." The dwarf commented as they tried to flag down the barmaid.

"Ah." Spir touched his face. "My eyesight was taken as a child. My God saw it fit that I am a blind faithful. I cannot be greedy if I know not what I am given."

The stocky being next to him raised his eyebrow. "Ah see, so ya can't see? Must be tricky being a healer, if ya don' know where the wounds are, aye?"

"I don't need sight in order to heal. My God gives me the ability to heal all wounds." _With my blade._ He added in his head.

"Aye. Ah get that." They huffed. "Why aren't ya in a tree then?"

"Excuse me? Where would you get the idea that all elves belong in trees? Do all dwarves belong underground mountains, or at a forge?"

"Ah'm just sayin'... Wouldn't ya be more comfortable there? Not in a bustling city?"

"No. I grew up in a city." Spir's eyebrows came together, showing his disapproval at where the dwarf was getting at. "Is there a reason you've come to mock a poor, blind elf cleric? I thought racism died out when most of my people did."

The dwarf seemed taken aback. "When did that happen? Ah don't seem to recall..."

"I don't have to give you my life story, you've shown your true colours." Spir stood, albeit a bit shakily to play off his blindness, as another equally pale elf shuffled his way over.

"Um! Excuse me, I don't think you should bother this poor man. He hasn't done anything wrong and you've disrupted his peace." The tall elf fixed his glasses and refused to look at either of the people he was talking to.

The dwarf turned to the newcomer, and looked a tiny bit furious. "What? Ah asked 'er a simple question." They seemed set in their way to poke and prod at Spirlyn.

"Oh..I... _he_ looked uncomfortable, aren't you, sir?" The poor man seemed like he regretted trying to help.

"I am quite uncomfortable, as this...person decided to ask why I was not in a tree." Ah, yes, playing the good ol' victim card.

"What?" The bespectacled elf stared at the much shorter figure.

"Forget it!" The dwarf stalked off and left the two elves together.

Spir fought back his victory grin and blindly looked at the other elf.

"Thank you, kind sir. I am Spirlyn Nym." He gave a smile and tilted his head slightly.

"I...oh! I'm Elias..." Elias pushed his falling glasses higher onto his nose. "It was um...lovely meeting you, Spirlyn."

"Likewise, sir Elias." Spir smiled a bit wider, trying to seem inviting to the taller man.

"Uh...if you'd like, you could sit over by me, if it would make it easier to not be solicited by others?" Elias mumbled softly, and scratched his cheek, his shy nature showing through just a bit.

"Oh, that would be quite lovely, but are you sure?"

"Of course. I wouldn't want you to have to deal with something like that again. Do you need help to my table?" Elias held out his arm for Spir, who blinked.

"I um...would appreciate it...my eyesight is quite bad you see..." He started, before sighing. "The lights blind me." He finished and placed his hand gently on the others arm.

"I understand, I'm the same. I can see why you chose the dark corner." Elias laughed airily.

Although his face did not show it, Spir's brain whirred into overdrive with the sound of his laugh.

_Oh dear Lorde Myrkuul, why has this boy been shown into my existence._ His brain fired off misleading thoughts as he let the other lead him back to his table.

"...but they're otherwise harmless!" Elias was speaking, but Spir couldn't seem to focus on anything besides the sound of his voice. This was going to become a problem later.

"Oh, I'm sure..." He mumbled and quickly took away his hand as they neared the table.

"Is everything okay?" Elias asked as he leaned down slightly to be eye level with Spir, who looked slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm fine. Just having trouble seeing." He deflected the question to the best of his abilities and sat down, folding his hands in his lap.

"Did you want to borrow my hat? It'll help to block out the light a little." He offered, and started to take off his hat.

"Oh...thank you?" Spir looked confused. "But it's okay. I'm fine." He averted his eyes and looked at the table, this was a bad idea, mainly because his heart was beating quite hard and it was getting quite uncomfortable.

"Mm, okay." He sat next to Spir, and fidgeted slightly. "Do you want something to eat?"

He shook his head and leaned onto the table. "Do you by chance have a room? It might seem a little too forward, but I'm a little fatigued...would you mind if I rested in your room?"

Elias had perked up a little. "Of course! You must be tired after all that with the rude person."

...Well, that was easy. Spir thought and stood up. "Thank you...you're very kind. Is there anyway I can repay you?"

"Repay? Oh no! I just um, I wanted to help, since you seemed to be in trouble...and I heard what you said about your party...it wasn't very nice of them..." He looked ashamed at the fact he had eavesdropped.

"It's alright. It happens." Spir smiled slightly as he waited for Elias to stand as well.

Elias gave a smile as he stood up and motioned for Spir to follow him.

And off they went, Elias made idle chatter as they walked, until they ended up at a door at the farthest end of the hallway.

"Did you want me to stay with you? I'm not sure how well you sleep in new rooms..." He mumbled as he scratched the back of his neck.

"If you'd like to, I have no qualms about sleeping in a room with another man." He shrugged, a small coy smile on his lips.

"Uh...okay." Elias didn't seem to mind either and opened the door.

Spir smiled and walked into the room before plopping down on the bed. He sighed and sprawled out.

"Did you want to lay down as well?" He patted the bed as he scooted over to one side of it, barely taking any room.

"I suppose I could lay down." Elias sat on the corner and looked at Spir. "Are you sure this is okay?"

He nodded and curled up. "Not the first time I've laid next to another man." And with that he fell asleep.

Elias was left wondering what he meant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More misadventures of our two dummies.

It didn't take very long for Spirlyn to wake up and glance around the room.

Elias was still beside him, sleeping soundly. He sighed quietly and moved to leave the bed.

"...what a fool. Letting a stranger into your room? I could easily kill you." Spir sniffed and turned to look through his things for anything valuable to sell, when he noticed a necklace around Elias's neck.

He leaned over him and pulled his shirt away slightly to get a better look at it, and was only moments away from slipping the small potion bottle with the blue ribbon in it off of his neck, and into his own shirt, when he noticed Elias starting to stir.

"...Spirlyn?" He mumbled sleepily and rubbed his eyes as he looked at Spir, who was hovering over him, his hand next to his head, and one hand on his collarbone.

"Ah...sorry...I just...it's a beautiful necklace...I didn't mean to intrude..." He moved to snatch his hand away and drop what was in his hand.

"...I'm...why are you leaning over me?" His eyebrows furrowed and his face tinged slightly red.

"I um, noticed your necklace...it's a very lovely colour." Spir tried to work his way out of this severely awkward situation.

"It's kind of like your eyes." Elias mumbled again, still trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "It was my favourite colour as a kid..."

Spir froze and stared blankly at the other elf below him. What was he supposed to say? Thank you? I have this stupid heart condition because of you now, and I feel like throwing confessions at you?

That would never do. So instead, he stood up stiffly and cleared his throat. "Uh...well...I..I should go now. Thank you for your time, and sharing your room."

_Time to pretend his stupidly cute face doesn't exist._ He thought to himself as he went around back to his side of the bed to nap the equipment he dropped.

"Wait, you're leaving?...I don't want to leave you alone in this big city...and I need to buy some rations, and a few other items...would you like to accompany me?..." Elias offered and sat up as he watched Spir flit around the room, trying to keep himself calm and failing.

"I um, I don't think that would be a good idea. I've got things and stuff to do in town, and I wouldn't want to bother you with my pres--"

"I'd love it if you'd come with me..." Elias interjected quietly, which shut up Spir on the spot.

He cleared his throat, and flipped back his pale lavender hair. "Oh? I guess if you'd love my company..." On the inside he was running in circles trying to think of something witty to say.

"I would. You seem like a really nice fellow...I don't quite get the stuff you say, but your accent is really nice...and you have a way with words..." Elias kept talking, and honestly? He wished he would shut up.

Spir on the other hand was silently screaming. His voice was nice? Oh dear Lorde Myrkuul...

He shook his head. "Uh, thank you?"

On goes the cloak and his shoes. "Let's get ready, shall we?" Was the best thing he could push out of his mouth.

"Let's." Elias nodded and put on his gear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The city streets were crowded and busy as other travellers were buying what they needed, and the citizens were talking to their neighbours.

"What do you need first?" Spirlyn asked as he glanced wearily at the shops. He could steal one or two items from them...maybe if Elias distracted them unknowingly...

"I want to see if I can get another hat...mines a bit damaged from wear..." Elias said as he scoped out someplace to buy said hat.

"Why don't you just get a parasol? They sell them over in that booth..." Spir mumbled absentmindedly as he kept pace with his tall companion.

"What? Aren't those expensive?" He hummed and glanced down at Spir.

"Hey, just a suggestion." He shrugged and stopped before he ran into a lady.

"Oh! Hello handsome." She grinned widely at Elias, holding out her hand for him to take, to which he didn't.

"...hello?" His eyebrows knitted together as he looked at the taller woman.

"Aren't you a tall glass of ale? Would you like to come by our little house of fun? I'm sure I could find a very special spot to house you..." She eyed him as she twirled a lock of her loose hair around her finger.

"No thank you...I'm actually quite busy..." Elias tried to scoot around her, but she put her hand on his chest.

"C'mon sweet thing, being all alone in this city isn't so nice...but I'd love to be your guide." She winked and trailed a finger towards his shoulder.

"...excuse me, wench, I don't think he wants to go." Spir stepped forward and grabbed her hand. "No means no." He gave her a crooked smile and dropped her hand.

"Humph! What a crass...elf." she sneered and glared. "I don't suppose you've got a hole to go die in, do you?"

Spir's eyebrows shot up onto his forehead. "What? Do you have a death wish, lady?" He growled as he took a daunting step forward.

Elias placed a hand on his shoulder, and tried to stop him. "Hey...Spirlyn...it's okay, let's just go...?"

"As if, if this filthy slimy whore wants to have a fight, I'll gladly give her a fight." He shook off the taller elf's hand and cracked his knuckles. "I wonder what body part you'll miss the most?"

"Good Lord! I oughta tell the guards on you! You  uncouth swine!" The lady gasped and held a hand over her very exposed chest.

"Spir!" Elias grabbed his hand and pulled him away, towards the parasol shop far away from the barely dressed woman.

"Stupid humans. Thinking they can talk however they like, like they _own_ the place! Ugh." Spir ranted and glared back towards the fading outline of the human woman who dared touch _his_ Elia-- well...not _his,_ his...but his...friend... right.

"Hey, it's okay, people get kind of handsy...I'm not a fan of it...but usually of you ignore them, they'll go away!"

Why was he so optimistic? Spir couldn't wrap his head around it.

"I'd rather not have my companions words fall unto daft ears." He grumbled and kept walking.

"No...really. It's okay...thank you for trying though...it means a lot to me." Elias smiled at him.

Spir stopped for a moment and shook his head. "It wasn't for you. She was trying to get you to spend your money on... unpleasant things with her. You don't seem like the type of man." He shrugged and walked under the canopy of the parasol shop and looked around.

" ... unpleasant things? What do you mean?" Elias asked as he looked at the back of Spir's head, since he wouldn't face him.

"You know, like... _stuff."_ He huffed and scratched his hair. "...it's nothing important. Do you see any that you'd like?"

"Changing the subject won't help you..." Elias pouted, but stopped once a lovely baby blue parasol caught his eye.

"What a lovely colour." He hummed and gingerly touched it. "I wonder how much it is..."

"Why don't you ask the shopkeep?" Spir offered and looked at a black and silver one. It was extravagant, and finely detailed, much too expensive for him at the moment.

Elias left to talk to the owner of the stand, and a few moments later, and a few mental debates from Spir who was trying to figure out how to shove the expensive parasol in his pants unseen, came back, looking dejected.

"It's ten gold...that's all I have right now, and since I have to buy other stuff, I should probably go buy the things I need..." He frowned and touched the blue parasol once again. "Let's go to the blacksmith...I need to see about getting something fixed..."

"Go on ahead, I'll catch up, I want to see if I can haggle with the owner about this one." Spir pointed to the one he liked.

"Oh...alright. I'll see you in a few moments." Eli smiled slightly and left.

After making sure the coast was clear, Spir sighed and looked at his slowly thinning money pouch. _It's for a good cause...man up Spirlyn._ He snapped at himself and picked up the parasol and headed over to the shopkeep.

"This one, do you happen to have any gift wrapping? I don't want it to get dirty just yet." He asked and handed over what was left of his thirty gold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey...there's a cameo from my other DnD character, he's an Eldritch elf warlock... Anywho,,, enjoy 👍👍

Elias stood at the forge, watching the blacksmith do his job as he waited for Spir to show up.

"Are you waiting on something?" A hooded figure leaned towards him and raised an eyebrow that was nearly obstructed by hair and the hood of their robes.

"I um...was supposed to meet a friend here..." Elias mumbled softly and avoided looking directly at the stranger.

"Ah, you don't say. Perhaps you shouldn't wait alone. It's a bit dangerous to sit here by yourself, where thieves can find you easily." The figures eyes moved to a crowd next to the alley way by them.

"Thieves?... I'm fine, but thank you. I only need to wait a few moments..."

"If you're sure, dear sir."

As they talked in hushed whispers, an annoyed gnome waddled her way up towards them.

"Ael! There you are, the rest of our party is looking for us, you can't keep disappearing or they're going to actually leave you! Silly man." She huffed and placed a hand on her hip, whilst the other went to grab at the sleeve of Ael's robe.

"Forgive me, I was simply advising this gentleman about the ruffians over there." Ael sighed and let the gnome pull him away.

Elias watched as they left, feeling confused as to why he felt the need to warn him.

But that confusion was cut short as Spir showed up, looking a little onery.

"Is everything okay?" Elias asked once the shorter elf had come close enough.

"Fine fine. What else did you need to get, everything done here?" He asked, as if eager to get away from the blacksmith's.

"Err...yes, I am, I just need to buy rations..." The taller elf scratched his cheek and motioned for Spir to follow. "Is there anything you need as well?"

"I'm short on coin, I'm fine enough." He quickly said, walking away from the overhanging awning.

"Oh...alright." Elias sighed and tried to match his companions stride.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was several hours later, that Elias had finally finished his shopping, and was now resting under a tree with Spir.

He had momentarily closed his eyes, so he could renew his eyesight for the way back to the inn. But the streets were still heavy with customers and neighbours alike, even as the sun was dipping behind the clouds in the sky.

"Hm...don't think it'll rain, do you?" Elias asked, nestling into the tree bark .

"If it did, you'd see the others scattering. Witches melt when faced with water." Spir snorted and glanced over.

He thanked his God for the gift of Elias nodding off slowly, so he could snatch the worn hat off of his head and quickly dart up the tree, going as far as he could in order to hide it on a branch.

It was far enough that Elias would have to climb in order to get it back.

"H-hey! What was that for?!" Elias placed his hands on top of his head, looking mortified that Spir had taken his hat.

"That was for letting that dumb lady try to take advantage of you." He tsk'd and slowly dropped down from tree branch to tree branch.

"But! I can't get it back now...what was the point of that?" He frowned and crossed his arms.

"Mayhaps it was an eyesore, and I think you should've bought the parasol?" Spir offered as he eventually placed his feet onto the grass.

Elias was about to say something, as Spir rummaged through his equipment only to bring out a lovely black box, which was thin, and could have held just about anything.

"What are you doing?" He queeried as he narrowed his eyes at him.

"Giving you something. Hush up and take the box." Spir rolled his eyes and held it out for him to take.

"...errm...thank you? I still would like my hat back..." He mumbled, taking the black container and opening the lid to reveal the blue parasol he had looked at, at the shop.

"What?...but I thought you were buying the black and silver one you fancied?"

"Well, this is my thanks, you know..." Spir waved his hand slightly, as if to brush off Elias' confusion. "For helping me, and giving me a room to sleep in."

"But...Spirlyn...this is lovely...thank you." He sighed and picked up the item, holding it gingerly.

"No need. It's my way of showing gratitude. Besides, it might be best if I take my leave now...since I'm going to need some more money." He shrugged and dusted himself off, as if to say that he had worked hard for that parasol.

"You can't possibly leave now!" Elias argued. "Aren't we friends?"

That made Spir stop for a moment. Friends? Why on Earth would he think that?

"I don't recall us becoming friends, Elias." He raised an eyebrow, and crossed his arms. "In fact, I do believe we're still aquaintances..."

"But... aquaintances wouldn't buy someone they just met a gift..." Elias looked down at the mentioned gift in his lap.

"Ah, suppose you're correct. But we're still not friends. I wouldn't be as quick to accept everyone as you are, Elias...that's how you run into bad people." Spir pointed out and sat on the grass.

"...thought you were leaving?"

"Suppose I could spend one more night with you, wouldn't hurt."

"But where will you go after this?" He questioned softly, gently running his hand over the cloth sticking out from between the wooden pegs holding everything together.

"Oh, I'm not sure. As long as I don't die, I don't think I'll have a problem, do you?" Spir placed his hands behind his head and stretched out his legs. "Maybe I'll find a party that won't ditch me later." He added with a chuckle.

"...well...if there's more than one person joining, who could vouch for you..." Elias paused. "Maybe they'd let you stay?"

"Vouch for me? And who in their right mind would do that?" He scoffed, shaking his head.

"I would." He replied in a soft and gentle tone. "I need money too...and I'd like to keep in touch with my newfound friend."

"Do you know how to fight?" Spir looked at him. "Do you know how to keep other alive long enough to get the job done? Can you negotiate, haggle, bribe your way into, and out of any situations?" He didn't give Elias a chance to defend himself, as he kept talking.

"A good person like you shouldn't deal with stuff like that. Leave it for the mercenaries. It's our job to do everyone else's dirty work."

"Do you take me for a helpless child? I know what I can and cannot do. I know my boundaries, and limits." Elias countered, and if his face didn't look so sweet and innocent, Spir might've believed he could handle himself.

"Oh, do you now? Why is it don't trust a word that just came out of your mouth? I don't want to babysit my party members." Spir turned toward Elias and held up his sleeve on his left arm.

"I've gotten hurt trying to help those who couldn't help themselves, just because they think they have a right to be there. And if you don't want to lose a _'_ _newfound friend',_ " he sighed. "I suggest you learn how to handle situations."

His long winded rant had Elias staring at him, blinking but not saying a word.

"So...?" Spir tried.

"...so does this mean you'll let me go with you?" Elias looked excited. He hadn't been on many adventures, if any at all.

The shorter elf groaned loudly in defeat and lowered his head in shame. "Fine fine...but I'm not your mother, I won't baby you." He grumbled and started to stand.

"I don't need you to baby me! I'm an adult!" The taller elf defended himself. "Besides, you might need me." He smiled.

It took everything in Spir's power not to hit his face against the tree trunk.

"Elias, you're...definitely something...let's just go back to the inn. I think I've had too much interaction." He dusted himself off yet again, and held a hand out for Elias, who gladly took it and helped himself up.

"Thank you, Spir..." He smiled and walked alongside his friend.

"Uh huh...tomorrow we're looking for a transport job." The shorter elf huffed and walked back to the inn, without waiting for his companion.


	4. Chapter 4

The inn wasn't _as_ crowded when they got back, which Spir was thankful for. He was absolutely done with all of the other beings.

"I'm gonna go pay for tonight and let the innkeep know we're leaving tomorrow." Elias smiled and walked away, towards the bar.

Spirlyn sighed and walked towards the stairs, not intending on waiting for his companion. Well that was until he saw a few cloaked figures waiting beside the stairwell, talking in hushed whispers.

He raised a pale brow and stopped, he would stay, and not get into trouble. It wouldn't look good if he killed some people in the still quite busy inn.

It took some time before Elias showed beside him.

"You waited! Oh, thank you Spirlyn..." He smiled a bit shyly and scratched his neck.

"Didn't have much of a choice. Didn't want to walk by those creeps." Spir sniffed and moved to keep close to Elias.

"Creeps? You mean the people over there?" He asked in a quieter voice.

Spir simply nodded and motioned him forward, as he started to walk.

"But they don't seem like they'd be a threat?" He mumbled but did as silently instructed.

Spir shrugged and slipped past the hooded figures, making sure his friend was following him.

Elias sighed and kept close.

When they cleared the landing, and were walking to their room, the shorter elf let out a sigh of relief.

"I think I need a bath." He hummed quietly and glanced over at his taller counterpart.

"Oh! The room has a bath attached, I think...you could use it if you'd like. I'm not sure if it would be comfortable with you, since it's in the room?"

Now that Elias mentioned it, he had seen a wooden tub off to the corner of the room, it wasn't just a clever plot point that the author forgot to mention when he was writing the last chapters.

"Oh, lovely." Spir grumbled. He didn't really mind, but Elias wasn't aware that he was a drow, and he wasn't sure how his kind of oblivious --and in his own opinion stupid-- roommate would take it.

"Does that not sound okay? I could find the public bathhouse, if that's better? I'm sure they have areas you could use by yourself..." Elias rambled.

"It's fine." Spir shut him up and stood beside their rooms door. "Not too fond of the idea of having you in the same room, well, anyone really."

"I could go out--"

"Out of the question. That slimy woman could find you easily, and I wouldn't be there to save you."

"...I could pack my stuff? In the far off corner?"

Spir shrugged as Elias unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Fine by me. Just...don't look at me." His words held a hint of a threat, but it wavered just a bit, as he looked at the taller elf's back.

"Wouldn't, um...wouldn't dream of it. I don't like nudity." Elias mumbled as he almost dashed to his corner.

_Uh...okay then_. Spir thought as he got the tub ready for him to bathe.

Besides, his poor skin was already starting to blemish from the powder that sat atop his skin that he hadn't gotten rid of for the past few days.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As he undressed, and got into the tub filled with warm water, Elias hummed to himself, keeping quite busy with his things.

Spir rolled his eyes and washed himself, wanting to get this over as quick as possible, so he wouldn't have to worry about Elias accidentally seeing him.

"Where are we going to find a job?" Elias asked, folding a few of his extra shirts.

"...the board of jobs they have posted outside of the city hall?" Spir replied, like it was the dumbest thing he had ever heard.

"Oh! That's what those are? That's easy!" He laughed and scratched his curly hair.

"Of course...what did you think they were? Daily posts about someone's pet?" The shorter, and now dark skinned elf snorted and ran his hands through his long very faded silvery purple hair.

"...noooo..."

"...Elias, I swear, if that's really what you thought, then why didn't you look at them?"

"...'coz I would be sad that I don't have a pet?"

Spir fought the urge to submerge himself under the water of his quickly cooling bath. Maybe if he drowned himself, Elias would stop being silly. That or maybe he wouldn't have to deal with the backlash of more party members.

"No, they're not pet posts. They're _jobs_. And we'll be looking at them tomorrow, early in the morning. So why don't you turn in for the night?" Spir tried. He really did. If Elias was asleep, he didn't have to worry about him seeing his dark skin.

"But I have more stuff to pack? If you need to get out of the bath, you can, I won't look." Elias mumbled back as he leaned against the wall, his back still facing Spir.

_Fuck, no I can't. He'll see my face_. The shorter elf thought and took a deep breath, pulling his face underwater to rub off the makeup.

Elias didn't seem to notice the sharp intake of breath behind him as he was fiddling with his necklace, transfixed by the light shining in it as the sun set.

It took a moment for Spir to re-emerge from the water, finally squeaky clean. He noticed the other was still sitting when he got out of the water completely and dried himself off.

"Are you asleep?" He asked softly and took a step forward.

"...mm?" Elias replied.

"...nothing. Go to sleep in the bed, you idiot." He huffed and dried off his hair as he put on his shirt, and pants.

"..'m fine. You're not done yet, right? Don't wann' make you uncomfortable..." He mumbled back and yawned.

"I'm dressed. Sleep, moron." Spir rolled his eyes and went to lay in the bed. "But uh, there's something I gotta tell you, before you, um, turn around."

"...not naked, are you?"

"What? No. I just said I was dressed."

"...mm...then don't care. Save it for future Elias. Present Elias is sleepy."

Spir almost said something, but the taller elf turned around and saw his skin, his eyes going wide.

"You're...wait...I."

"Yeah yeah, I'm a drow. Say what you'd like. I can sleep on the floor. Hell I'll leave if you want." Spir crossed his arms, feeling a little out of his comfort zone.

"It's really pretty...can I see?" He mumbled without thinking, and moved closer, holding his hand out.

"...what?" His eyebrows drew closer, as he watched him, looking on edge.

"Your skin is really pretty, can I um, can I look at it?"

"...you're looking at it, what does it matter? Weren't you tired? This was a thing for f _uture Elias_ , remember?" He huffed and turned his head away, his hair moving with, and covering his blushing face. How disgusting. Blushing? At a weird compliment? What kind of evil lord was he?

"Sorry...I just...I don't get to see many of us with darker skin like you! I mean...I did once? But my mother was a little upset about it..." Elias chewed his lip and looked down. "I'm sorry."

Spir made a noise in his throat and held his hand out. "Look. Sleep. That's it. Got it?"

Eli bobbed his head in a nod and gingerly took his friends hand. "Wow...your skin is so smooth too..." He traced a finger down Spir's knuckle, but was at a loss for words when the owner of said knuckle quickly withdrew his hand.

"Enough. Go to sleep." And with that, he promptly flopped over and ignored Elias' existence.


End file.
